Thinking of You
by XGothicXKateX
Summary: It's been 10 years since Cindy last saw jimmy neutron, and After all this time he seems in need of her help just as much as she needs his, but will her dramatic life changes take into effect of what he needs from her?Or will he knock her off her feet and save her form her darkest demon, herself.


Cindy waited as the sun came up. It was a moment she dreaded knowing that today was the day that she was going to go and work for Jimmy Nutron. She never thought she would be this desperate, but she needed money and needed to get as far away from the life she once lived. She still couldn't forget the promise Jimmy had made her. She just hoped that he would keep it. 

Cindy crawled off the couch she had slept on and put on the least revealing outfit she had. With a tight black skirt and turquoise long sleeved shirt that still showed a bit of her stomach she threw on a jacket and heals. She quickly did her makeup and hair and then packed her bags. And with a final touch left her cell phone in the little apartment leaving her old life behind. She had a long bus ride ahead to get her to Retroville. She quietly left her old home knowing she would never look back. She walked to the bus station and once she got settled when the bus arrived, she began to relax. Her mind drifted to that night 10 years ago. 

_Cindy was working the night shift at a diner in Snowflake Arizona, it was a small town and a long night. After midnight The place was dead and she was cleaning when he walked in. He had recognized her instantly. But it wasn't till she heard her name did she realize Jimmy Nuetron was standing right in front of her._

 _"Cindy... What are you doing here?" He asked. He had grown since the last time they saw each other. His hair hadn't changed much but his body had grown with his big head. He looked the same but so different. She had moved when she was 14 and now at 19 she was here where she was planning to start her life._

 _"Working. What about you Nuetron? Long time no see." She said as He sat at the diner Bar. She passed him a menu._

 _"Yeah. Stopping for a bite to eat. It's been a while Vortex. How has life been?" Cindy stared at him curiously._ _Part of her wanted to say something that was true, but the other part of her wanted to lied and tell him life was perfect. He used to be both her best friend and her first boyfriend too._

 _"Well I'm alive. Been on my own for 2 years now. After we left Retroville, my parents got into a car crash. So been stuck here since." Cindy said. She leaned against the counter behind her flipping her ponytail to the side._

 _"I'm so sorry, you been holing up ok?" Jimmy said with concern. Cindy shrugged her shoulders._

 _"It's life, at least I don't have a kid and I finished school early, just trying to pay for college at this about you Nuetron?" Cindy said lightly. She didn't tell him the full truth but she told him what he needed to know._

 _"Good, for the most part your doing alright it seems. I'm doing ok. Working on building my company. Building equipment for medical usage. Its going well. I have a daughter, she will be two in June." Cindy raised her eyebrows at Jimmy. She couldn't believe one of the smartest kid of their generation got someone pregnant._

 _"Wow...um...what do you want to order? I don't got all night Nerd-tron." She said with her old attitude finding it hard to keep her emotions under control. Jimmy cracked a smile._

 _"Still getting jealous over other girls that get interested in me, huh? Classic Vortex." Jimmy said sitting back in his chair. Cindy's cheeks went red. She had the right mind to say something but she wasn't that person anymore._

 _"Just order." She barked. He just grinned at her._

 _"I'll get the burger and a shake." Cindy wrote down his order remembering how he liked his food and passed it to the cook._ _She then began working on his milk shake. She felt his eyes on her and tired to ignore him. She couldn't believe that he could still have that effect on her. It was crazy that he had a kid and all she could think was would he has been with her instead. Cindy shook the thoughts away as she handed him his shake._

 _"Cindy?..." She looked into his deep blue eyes. She felt as though electricity was flowing between them._

 _"Look, I know, your not fully ok. If you were you would be a lot meaner to me. I've known you almost my whole life. My company is still not all the way developed, but if you ever need a job or anything, you can always find me." Cindy stayed silent. Her breath held tightly. He was so kind to her, in the last few years she had seen so little of that. She didn't understand why but she felt as if she needed to go back with him._

 _'bing!'_

 _Cindy turned towards the food counter and grabbed his burger. She sat it in front of him remembering clearly that he already had someone waiting for him._

 _"Thanks but no thanks Nerdtron. I have my own life to live." With her words she flipped her hair_ _and turned away from him._

That was the last time she had seen him. The last time she had been _ **Cindy.**_ After that job fell through she somehow ended up working in a brothel down in Goergia. She made good money and kept her identity a secret. Even with her now ex boyfriend, didn't know a thing about her. She thought it was safer cause she knew that a guy who knew what she did for money wouldn't be kind. However he did seem kind when they first met, after she wouldn't quite that changed. Then the other night he put hands on her and here she was now-on her way to a new life far away from him. 

"A fresh start does sound pretty nice." She said to herself with a soft southern accent, as she stared out the window slowing falling asleep. 

Jimmy walked through his daughter's room and gently shook her to wake her up for the day. He wasn't fully used to waking her up on his own even though it had been over two years he had still always had either his mothers or a nannies help but he fired the nanny after she made her intentions clear about wanting to be with him. He didn't want to replace his daughters mother at east not worth some so crazy and young that it was clear the girl had only wanted his money and company. Shaking those memories away his little Violet opened her big Violet eyes and smiled at her father. For a 10 year old she was so pretty and made his heart warm knowing she look just like him except with her mothers beautiful eyes. 

"You ready for breakfast Vi?" he asked his daughter as she sat up. he sat at the corner of her bed. She glared at him clearly not ready to be awake. He smiled knowing shed be more awake after a meal.

"Sleep" She said groggily and he smiled at her, remembering how much he hated getting up too.

"Now come on, i'll make you pan cakes just get ready for school and i'll have grandma Take you while I get ready for work. his daughter muttered a fine and got out of bed. With that he gave his daughter her privacy and started downstairs to make her breakfast. When he made it to the Kitchen his mother was already ahead of him and making pancakes. he kissed his mother on the cheek and tried to help her.

"You didn't have to do that mom, I could have made us breakfast." he said as he began setting out the plates. jimmy set the table knowing full well how his mother perfered it. he may have been gone for ten years but he remembered everything.

"Oh hush Jimmy let me do my job as your mother. Which I still am weather you like it or not. is Violet on her way down?" She asked as the food came near to a finish. he smiled at her comment he had missed his mom a lot. he had been so busy running his company and taking care of his late wife he had nearly forgotten what it was like to be taken care of.

"Yes she'll be right down, Are you still gonna take her to school?" he asked as he got their drinks set up on the table. His mother started to bring the food to the table and set it.

"yes yes, it will be fine. now hurry up and go eat so you can get to work." And with that he could tell his mother was already getting tired. He smiled lightly and began to eat. After his mother took his daughter to school she went shopping so he set out to work. Running a business wasn't as easy as most people thought it was, there was always something going on wrong. And today was going to be long. He really needed to find a new Nanny and a secretary, but that would be hard to find in such a small town on short notice. not to mention deciding which should come first. He sighed as his cell phone began ringing, Now the real work would begin.

 _ **So this is my little twist on neuton, and. I hope you enjoy IDontOwnJimmyNeutorn. im only giving cindy a small southern belle twist not too much but one that i think will add to her character**_ so bare with me

 _ **Updates when i can stay tuned, it will be entertaining.**_


End file.
